Vehicle based computing systems are growing in popularity. Using various sources of vehicle information as well as driver inputs and connections to vehicle systems, the computing system may add a variety of functionality and novelty to the driving experience. Furthermore, systems may often communicate with remote devices either to gain information from those devices, or to use those devices to access an application. For example, the vehicle computing system may communicate with a mobile device, and use the mobile device's ability to execute an application at the mobile device to send and receive information from the application. With the integration of a variety of functionality being received from the mobile device, the driving experience may be improved by directing driver input to a vehicle user interface for the vehicle-based computing system instead of to the mobile device interface.